


Selfish

by bijouni



Category: Free!
Genre: Elementary School, M/M, departure, rin makes me mad sometimes (all the time), sometimes i am haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijouni/pseuds/bijouni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>takes place before rin fucks off to australia in their youngen years. having read high speed! (which i mightve enjoyed more than free! tbh) might help with understanding this as a couple scenes were referenced but definitely not a MUST to follow.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> takes place before rin fucks off to australia in their youngen years. having read high speed! (which i mightve enjoyed more than free! tbh) might help with understanding this as a couple scenes were referenced but definitely not a MUST to follow.

Haruka didn’t know why he was feeling the way he did. One side of him told him he had no right. Rin was free to do whatever he wanted, to go wherever he wanted, but the other side of him could only see red, angry and frustrated that Rin’s confession made him _feel_ something.

Rin should’ve told them he was leaving from the beginning. He knew he was going to Australia, yet he still talked to Haruka, smiled at him and became his friend. Haruka never wanted to get involved. He tried pushing Rin away. He was stoic and rude, but to no avail; their lives became intertwined. He should’ve pressed the matter of why Rin transferred to Iwatobi more, like he originally intended. After a bit of digging he was sure to get the truth from Rin, sooner than later, before things got complicated.

Now he’s moving a country away, and it made Haruka’s chest constricted. For someone whose aim wasn’t to confuse and cause trouble, he sure did cause Haruka a hell of a lot.

 **I don’t cry.** He told Nagisa after graduation. After all, most of them would be attending the same middle school, and even the few he wouldn’t see, it still wasn’t enough to drive him to tears, to make him break. So what made Rin any different? Haruka raised his hands to wipe his eyes.

“Haru!” Rin called, jogging his way. “Haru, I thought you were just going to the bathroom. We’re waiting for you in there; practice is about to- Haru?”

Haruka wasn’t looking at him. He held a palm against the trunk of the Sakura tree, staring down at the ground. If he remained quiet enough, would Rin go back inside? ‘Course not. He tried the silent treatment upon their early encounters, now look where that got him.

“What are you doing over there…? Are you really that interested in the cherry blossoms? Come on.”

“ _I’m coming._ ” Haruka ignored his questions, snapping, “I don’t need an escort.”

Rin was behind him now, and he moved his body to stand in front of Haruka in which Haruka turned his head. He’d tried to move his face in time, but he knew by the quick glimpse of Rin’s brows lifting that the redhead had seen. “…H-Haru…” he began reluctantly, “were you…crying?”

“ _No._ ” **Just go away. Leave me alone.** But ‘go away’ and ‘leave’ were a bad choice of words, and Haruka bit his quivering bottom lip. He knew Rin was staring at him intently now, he could feel it, and he’d never felt so open in his life. He wanted to flee to the water, to feel its embrace and welcome its comfort, but he instead got that of the person who caused him discomfort in the first place.

Rin’s arms were around his neck, hesitant at first then tightened in pulling Haruka closer. It wasn’t water, but the sensation it gave Haruka was so similar, yet so different in a way he couldn’t wrap his mind around.

“I’m…” Haruka heard, hot breath ghosting his ear, but it wavered as if Rin was going to cry as well, “I’m going to miss you too,” he finished in a near whisper though the words rung clear as day.

Sometimes Haruka thought that Rin didn’t understand. That if he’s not straightforward with him the important things went over his head because Rin couldn’t read between the lines. So how Rin knew Haruka had been crying, or exactly what he’d been crying about both floored and angered him still. He leaned his body into Rin’s own, like he was the only thing keeping him upright as he wept.

**You selfish brat.**

**Author's Note:**

> im still very fond of this one. idk why.


End file.
